


The Right Note of Despair (v3 spoilers)

by Silver_Apple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for everything tbh, V3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: Kaede always enjoyed the characters with musical talents.





	The Right Note of Despair (v3 spoilers)

**Author's Note:**

> I gave myself five minutes to write a fic.

Kaede loved binge watching the series on any occasion, like anyone should. On this final session of rewatching everything up to Season 52, the first two seasons still stood out.

 

Rewatching Maizono interact with Naegi, knowing every lie out of the bluebird's mouth, made the despair of the situation wonderful. The hope in the lucky student's eyes right before the broken promise.

 

This despair could make anyone shiver in delight.

 

Drool poured from her mouth as the camera panned to reveal the knife in Maizono's stomach, blood splattered over the bathroom, and Leon's name scribbled on the wall behind her.

 

Makoto's screams made Kaede squeal in delight, the sorrow in one sound practically orgasmic. While the following execution was much better and intense, this made Kaede despair so much more. The implications of the songbird's death struck her so much harder, assisted by the fact that up until that point, Kaede's favorite was Sayaka.

 

Even rewatching was despairingly miserable which made the blonde squirm and squeal.

* * *

Mioda was another favorite of Kaede's, and the fact she made it all the way to the third chapter led her to have hopeful thoughts. These thoughts immediately were crushed with the pain and despair of the hanging body. The midget's death was shock value, but the ultimate musician's limp corpse in the Titty Typhoon was chilling. And finding out the nurse strangled her to death instead of hanging her was so eye widening. The despair made her ecstatic.

 

Of course finding out she ended up surviving because of the virtual reality ruined the despair, which in of itself is even more despairing.

* * *

Kaede chatted about her favorites with her equally deranged cast, discussing possible executions if anyone was caught.

 

One of the executives came up to her, suggesting they hang her like Mioda and crush her like Sayaka's scrapped execution. And she nodded and agreed, because it sounded perfect.

* * *

Saihara reached out to her as she was dragged away to her death, fearing for her life.

 

 


End file.
